okonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
GRA!!! (tylko 1 strona)
Ufaka ufaka. Każdy może dodać opcje lub link, lae nie może zmieniać treści strony. Można robić nowe :D Strona 1 Poszukujesz Pracy. W Gazecie natrafiasz na pare propozycji: Jeśli chcesz wybrać prace w Banku, przejź do strony 2 Jeśli chcesz wybrać prace w Krainie Teletubisi, przejdź na strone 3 Jeśli chcesz wziąć prace we Freddy Fazbear Pizza, przejdź do strony 9 Strona 2 W Banku odmawiają przyjęcia ciebie, przez twoje słabe wykształcenie. Wracasz na strone 1 Strona 3 Teletubisie cieszą się, że chcesz im pomagać! Co chcesz zrobić? Jeśli chcesz Zabić Po, przejdź do strony 4 Jeśli chcesz Zabić wszystkie Teletubisie, przejdź do strony 6 Jeśli chcesz wybrać inną pracę, przejdź na stronę 1 Jeśli chcesz pomagać Teletubisią, przejdź do strony 7 Jeśli chcesz zabić NoNo, przejdź do strony 8 Strona 4 Bierzeż nóż ze stołu, i zabijasz Po. Co chcesz zrobić ze zwłokami? Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć Teletubisią co zrobiłeś, przejdź do strony 5 Jeśli chcesz zabić reszte Teletubisi, przejdź do strony 6 Jeśli chcesz zabić NoNo, przejdź do strony 8 Strona 5 Teletubisie od ciebie dowiadują się, o tym co zaszło. Wywalają cię. Automatycznie wracasz do strony 1 Strona 6 Zabijasz wszystkie Teletubisie. Z żalu chowasz je. Niestety NoNo donosi o tym, i automatycznie wracasz do strony 1 Strona 7 Pomagasz Teletubisią. Lecz jednak, raz rozlałeś Tubisiowy Krem. Teletubisie cię wywalają. Idziesz do strony 1 Strona 8 Zabijasz NoNo. Teletubisie cię wywalają. Idziesz do strony 1 Strona 9 Od razu zostajesz przyjęty do pracy. Co chcesz zrobić? Jeśli chcesz się zmastu*bować pobawić, przejdź do strony 10 Jeśli chcesz włączyć kamerę, przejdź do strony 13 Jeśli chcesz założyć maskę, przejdź do strony 20 Strona 10 Mastu*bujesz Bawisz się całą noc. Zapominasz o świecie. Lecz w końcu przychodzi szef i cie wyrzuca. Automatycznie przechodziś do strony 11 Strona 11 W gazecie znajdujesz ogłoszenie o pracy w ZaSiedmioGóroGrodzie. Wchodzisz do pokoju Shreka, żeby posprzątać, ale widzisz jak Shrek się mastu*buje, Fiona leży zgwałcona na podłodze, a potem Shrek cię Gwałci. Umierasz. Shrek wywala cię przez okno. Umierasz. Przechodzisz do strony 12 Strona 12 Umierasz. Chcesz zacząć jeszcze raz? Przejdź do strony 1. Strona 13 Włączasz Kamery. Widzisz, że Bonniego nie ma na scenie. Jakom Kamerę chcesz sprawdzić? Party Room 1, przejdź do strony 15 Right Air Vent Party Room 3, przejdź do strony 16 Wyłączyć Kamerę, przejdź do strony 14 Strona 14 Na razie nico Strona 15 Widzisz tam Bonniego grającego na gitarze. Co chcesz sprawdzić? Scene Party Room 3, przejdź do strony 16 Right Air Vent Strona 16 Nic tam nie ma. Co chcesz sprawdźić? Wylonczyć kamere, przejdź do strony 14. Party Room 1, przejdź do strony 17 Strona 17 Bonnie zniknął. Co chcesz sprawdźić? Party Room 3, przejdź do strony 18 Strona 18 Widzisz tam Bonniego grającego na gitarze. Nagle ktoś zaczyna dzwonić przez telefon. Co robisz? Wyłanczasz kamere, strona 14 Odbierasz, strona 19 Strona 19 Uh, halo? Halo, halo? Uh, cześć i witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy w nowej i lepszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Uh, jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy których możesz spodziewać się zobaczyć podczas twojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci rozpocząć tą nową i ekscytującą ścieżkę kariery. Uh, więc, chcę żebyś zapomniał cokolwiek słyszałeś o starej restauracji, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają jakąś negatywną opinię na temat spółki. Uh... ta stara restauracja była tą z rodzaju zostawionych do gnicia przez chwilę, ale chcę cię uspokoić, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązany do rodzinnej zabawy i ponad wszystko, bezpieczeństwa. Wydali małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowany ruch, pozwolili im nawet spacerować za dnia. Czyż to nie przyjemne? -odchrząkuje Ale co najważniejsze, są związane z jakąś przestępczą bazą danych, więc mogą wyczuć przestępce na milę. Cholera, powinniśmy im płacić, żeby cię chroniły. Uh, teraz mówię, nie ma nowego systemu bez jego... usterek. Uh... Jesteś tylko drugim stróżem tutaj. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale skarżył się na... warunki. Uh, zmieniliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, głównie przejął się, że widział, jak pewne postacie spacerowały w nocy, a nawet próbowały dostać się do jego biura. Teraz, z tym co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, ta restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Tak więc nasi inżynierowie nie mieli na to wytłumaczenie, zakłada się, że... roboty nigdy nie działały właściwie w "trybie nocnym". Więc kiedy robi się cicho, myślą, że są w złym pokoju, więc próbują znaleźć ludzi, w tym przypadku, to twoje biuro. Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie: w Kąciku Nagród znajduje się pozytywka i możesz nakręcać ją zdalnie. Po prostu, raz na jakiś czas, przełącz kamerę na Kącik Zabaw i nakręcaj ją przez parę sekund. Wydaje się, że nie działa to na wszystkie animatroniki, ale działa na... jednego z nich. -odchrząkuje Uh, a na resztę z nich, mamy jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, może być mały błąd w systemie, coś o robotach widzących cię jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu, a one chcą cię w niego przebrać, więc hej, dajemy ci pustą głowę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz zakładać ją kiedy chcesz, i zostawiać ją na tak długo jak chcesz. Cokolwiek do ciebie przywędruje, powędruje z powrotem. ''Uh, czymś wartym uwagi jest wspomnienie o rodzaju nowoczesnego projektowania budynku. Mogłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tu drzwi którymi mógłbyś się zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz latarkę! I nawet jeśli wyczerpie się jej (latarce) energia, budynkowi nie. Więc nie martw się, że zapada zmrok. Cóż, to wszystko. Uh, powinieneś być złoty. Uh, sprawdzaj światło, zakładaj głowę Freddy'ego jeśli trzeba, uh, trzymaj nakręcona pozytywkę, bułka z masłem. Dobrej nocy, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''Za czas rozmowy zaczynasz się nudźić. Słyszysz, że Bonnie wchodzi do Right Air Venta. Co sprawdzasz? Right Air Vent, idziesz do strony 23 Scene, idziesz do strony 21 Wyłączasz kamere, idziesz do strony 14 Strona 20 Zakładasz maskę. Nic się nie dzieje. Idziesz do strony 14 Strona 21 Na scenie nie ma teraz Bonniego i Toy Chici. Za ten czas Bonnie zakrada się do twojego pokoju. Przechodzisz do strony 22 thumb|On jest zabójcą! Strona 22 Przegrałeś!!! Musisz zacząć jeszcze raz! Idziesz na strone 1 Strona 23 W Right Air Venicie widzisz Bonniego. Nagle znika. Co chesz zrobić? Wyłączysz Kamere, przejdź do strony 24 Strona 24 Zamykasz Kamere. W Right Air Vencie widzissz Bonniego. Co chesz zrobić? Zalożyć Maske, idziesz do strony 25 Włączyć kamere, strona 27 Strona 25 Przechodzi Bonnie. Automatycznie idziesz do strony 26 Strona 26 Jesteś w biurze. Ciąg dalczy nastąpi. Strona 27 Animatronik cię zabija. Idziesz na strone 22.